1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishers lure with bendable spline enabling bending of the fishers lure so that a variety of movements may be imparted to the fishers lure by a fisher.
2. Background Information
Plastic lures, when retrieved by a fisher tend to come straight back to the fisher with little side motion.
This is a disadvantage for the fisher in the historic struggle of the fisher to prove he is smarter than the fish.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention are improvements over the existing struggle for the mastery of the fisher over the fish.